I'll Defend
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: Thanks Rose." Edward whispered."I'll defend." Rose replied, her words ringing true. She would defend her family at all cost. *SEQUAL TO I Know* R&R One-Shot! DON'T have to read I Know first to understand


**Disclaimer on profile. This takes place after the Cullens return to school in New Moon. It is very different from the book, but I like the idea of it. **

**I'll Defend**

Sequel to I Know

_By Crystal Volcheck_

Rosalie glanced at her brother with concern. It was clear that he was wrapped in guilt, more than likely because of the humans' thoughts about him leaving. She could hear every whisper in the cafeteria.

"The nerve of him coming back. I have half a mind to tell him off." Tyler muttered to Mike.

"Yeah, he left her so heart broken. I can't believe Bella took him back." was Mike's reply. Jessica turned to join in and add unnecessary gossip.

"Story is he got her pregnant and bailed. Probably the same story in Alaska. I can't help but feel sorry for any girl that was involved with Edward Cullen." Lauren smirked at the comment. The whispered increased growing slightly louder as more people joined the conversation. Stories and gossip spreading like a wild fire. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. Their thoughts worse than their words. Jasper placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him. Rosalie missed what he had said to Edward. A low snarl rumbled in her throat. These humans had no right to speak, they only knew one side of the story, and they didn't know Edward. She thought back to the day she called and the guilt was overwhelming. Soon it mixed with her anger, creating an emotion that over powered Jasper.

"Don't do it Rose! There's a possibility you'll reveal us." Alice went to stop her sister but was to late.

"Ah, yes poor Bella. Let's all feel bad for sweet innocent little Bella." Rose sneered, standing up. The room fell silent at her words. Almost no one had ever heard Rosalie Hale speak before. " I'll always defend my brother. It pisses me off how you all assume Bella was the only victim. You have no idea what my brother was like when we left. You have no right to make false accusations about him." She looked directly at Jessica and Lauren.

"Is that so? Then tell us what your brother is really like. It's obvious he's no gentleman." Lauren managed to speak up, standing to challenge Rose.

"Dead,empty,and souless." There were multiple gasps.

"Rose..." Edward looked at her with questioning eyes. The humans were looking at him with curious expressions.

"Of course that was before he met _Isabella._ Did you ever think that it wasn't my brother's choice to leave? That he was just as broken as Bella, if not more? You disgust me every last one of you. I hate your small minded town. Just because we have no long family history here, you only _think_ you have a right to look down upon us." Part of it was a lie, all of her family knew that little fact. Edward did force them to leave Forks, a stupid move on his part. All it caused him was pain.

"Freaks!" Someone shouted from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Ha, maybe to you we are. Then again in my opinion you are the freaks. You give compassion to all the wrong people, people like Bella. Oh her poor heart was broken, she'll never love again. Fuck that! Life isn't a fairytale, there are no happy endings. Yet, you can get pretty close to a happily ever after. There will always be a part of your life missing. Bella could have had any boy she wanted in this town. Sure he wouldn't be Prince Charming but it's better than nothing. By the way Bella wasn't a total zombie. She found her 'other' true love, while we were away. You know what? She's leading him on too, that whore." Edward started to growl at her but it faded as her words began to sink in.

"Wow, Rosalie I didn't realize what a bitch you really are." Lauren wasn't about to loose a fight to Rosalie Hale. In her opinion Rose could kiss her ass.

"Look who's talking Barbie wanna be? Tell me how are getting the money to pay for you fake ass breasts? Is Tyler paying you?" The cafeteria broke out into laughter while Lauren stood there looking like she was just slapped.

"Jessica?" she breathed feeling betrayed by her closest friend. Finally she sat down humiliated.

"Now that you've decided to shut up, shall we continue on about _poor _Bella. I think the worst part about her is that she almost cost my brother his life. Ah, you haven't heard that story yet? Well, some jackass, that shall not be named, told Edward that Bella jumped of a cliff. He called and the other boy Bella had been leading on confirmed this. Long story short, he ran away and almost succeeded in killing himself. So if I hear one more word about how innocent Bella is and how monstrous my brother is you are good as dead." Rose glared at every last person in the room. No one dared breathe as Rose went to sit back down at the Cullen table.

"Thanks Rose." Edward whispered. She had removed the unnecessary guilt brought on by the humans. Only now he questioned Bella. Did she really love him? Or consider the pain he went through. That he wasn't just playing Romeo, he really believed that she was the whole reason he still wanted to exist. Maybe it was a good thing his heart no longer beat.

"I'll defend." Rose replied, her words ringing true. She would defend her family at all cost. Only Bella wasn't family and would learn why so few really deserve to become vampires. It was fate. She would never admit that she disagreed with Edward and Carlisle. Fate made them into vampires, they had a purpose even after they died. They were only puppets in this world. Each their own task.

_I'll defend._ That was her task. _I'll defend. _Those were the only words in her thoughts, even after the bell rang, even after that year, after that decade, that century.

"I'll defend." She whispered once more standing in front of a crumbling tombstone that read.

_**Rosalie Hale**_

_1915- 1933_

* * *

** Wow, I think that was a little dark. I wasn't to have sequels to I Know without adding chapters so it's kinda like a series. Anyway please review and check out some of my other stories.**


End file.
